Young Wild And Free
by BibouuCriss
Summary: C'est l'histoire, d'une fille et d'un garçon, que tout oppose et qui n'était pas censé se connaître. Mais parfois la vie joue des tours. Pourquoi pas à eux ?
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai décidé de fusionner mes chapitres 1 et 2 pour que ce soit un peu plus long ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver peut être lundi ou mardi ! N'hésitez pas laisser des messages dans la petite boite grise :) !**

**Je vous laisse lire et juger par vous même ! Kiss à tous **

Il est 7h00. Je me réveille en douceur, me préparant mentalement à ma première journée ici. Je me présente : Eleonor Smith. aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée dans mon nouveau lycée de Los Angeles. Heureusement je ne serai pas seule. Cassandra ma meilleure amie est là avec moi ! Elle est venu de New York avec moi. Je vous explique :

Elle a tout plaqué le jour où je lui ai annoncé que je partais. Elle n'avait rien à par moi qui la retenait là bas. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait 5 ans et depuis elle n'a jamais quittée l'orphelinat. Nous nous étions rencontrées quand nous avions 9 ans. Elle était seule dans la cour de récréation, en train de pleurer comme tous les jours depuis que ses parents étaient morts. J'étais nouvelle et bien décidée à savoir pourquoi elle pleurait ! Je m'étais approchée et lui avait parlée doucement. Elle ne me répondais jamais mais peu m'importais elle était la seule personne qui voulait bien que je reste avec elle. Un jour finalement, dès qu'elle me vit arriver, elle me parla, me raconta sa vie, son histoire et depuis ce jour nous sommes inséparables.

Une fois habillée et maquillée, je vint toquer à la porte de Cassandra, nous lui avions proposées de venir chez nous et bien évidemment elle avait acceptée, pour lui dire de se dépêcher et une fois sortie, ensemble nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine où se trouvait déjà ma mère :

**Jude** : Alors les filles ? C'est le grand jour ?

**Moi** : Mamaaaaan ! Parle pas de malheur s'il te plaît !

Nous discutions tranquillement quand on entendit le bruit d'un car qui démarrait. Je me précipita dehors et découvrit avec malheur que c'était notre car qui venait de partir.

**Cassie** : Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à nous que ça arrive les trucs comme ça ?

Heureusement ma mère ne travaillait pas encore, nous avions de la chance qu'elle puisse nous emmener. Avant de partir encore, nous devions aller récupérer nos emplois du temps. Comme nous étions les dernières inscrites au lycée, nous nous retrouvions dans la même classe. En première heure nous avons français. au début nous étions un peu perdu dans les couloirs, nous n'avions pas vu les panneaux indiquant les directions. Finalement après un bon moment à chercher la salle, nous avons fini par la trouver. Nous nous installions au fond en attendant notre professeur.

**Cassie** : J'espère juste que ce sera pas un vieux moche !

**Moi** : Alors toi t'a toujours les mots pour faire déstresser les gens !

Malheureusement notre petite rigolade s'arrêta car le professeur venait de rentrer dans la salle

**? **: Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Monsieur Colfer, votre nouveau professeur de français et voici mon assistant Monsieur Gustin ! Il sera là pour vous aidez en cas de besoin et me remplacera en tant que professeur le temps où je serai absent. Bien maintenant commençons le cours.

Cassie et moi avions juste le temps de nous lancer un regard qui en disais long avant d'écouter le professeur.

Le cours de français s'était bien passé. J'avais remarqué que Cassie n'avait fait que regarder , l'assistant du professeur. Mais je gardais mes observations pour moi enfin pour le moment. Nous avions fait aussi la connaissance de quelques personnes de notre classe et nous avions formé une petite bande avec Kate, Charlie, Gus et Ashton. Les plus populaires comme Luke ou Lea voulaient qu'on fasse partie de leur bande mais nous n'étions pas intéressées. Ce ne sont pas de vrais amis juste des gens sur qui on peux pas compter.

Après une longue journée de cours, Charlie nous proposa de sortir en ville. Cassie accepta mais je refusais poliment prétextant vouloir aller me vider l'esprit au parc. Je rentra alors et vit que ma mère n'était pas encore rentrée. Je fis alors mes devoirs pour le lendemain, mais pendant ce temps mes pensées revinrent vers ce que j'avais dis à Charlie : peut être qu'aller au parc me détendrait. J'écrivis alors un mot à ma mère au cas où elle rentrerait, pris ma veste et commença à marcher en direction du parc qui était juste en face de chez nous.

Je commença alors à réfléchir à cette première journée. Le comportement de Cassie en cours de français m'inquiétait un peu : Quand elle avait vu le jeune assistant, ses yeux ont commencé à pétiller ! Sans même parler du fait qu'elle faisait exprès d'appeler Monsieur Gustin, ou plutôt il voulait qu'on l'appelle Grant, pour venir l'aider alors qu'elle connaissait la réponse à l'exercice ! Je pense malheureusement pour elle, qu'elle commence à avoir le béguin. Un béguin interdit ...

**PDV de Cassandra :**

**Ashton :** T'es sur qu'elle va bien Eleonor ?

**Moi :** Ouais t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste qu'elle est tellement habitué à New York ... Elle a toujours eu plus de mal que moi pour s'intégrer.

**Charlie :** J'espère qu'elle ira mieux demain ...

**Gus :** Ouais ! Franchement les filles vous êtes genres hyper sympa !

Je les connaissais seulement depuis quelques heures mais je savais que je pouvais leur faire confiance. Je n'avais jamais eu vraiment d'amis a part Eleonor. C'était la seule à qui je faisais vraiment confiance pour parler avec, mais bizarrement je me senti en sécurité avec Ashton, Gus, Kate et Charlie.

Mon esprit commençait à divaguer, mes pensées se tournèrent vers Grant, il m'était familier , comme si ses beaux yeux verts hantaient mes rêves tous les soirs, comme si s'était celui que j'attendais ...

**PDV d'Eleonor :**

Je regardais ma montre : 18h00. Ça faisait bientôt 1 heure que j'étais dans le parc. Heureusement pour mes jambes, il y avait un banc à côté de moi. Je ferma les yeux et jeta ma tête en arrière pour pouvoir vider mon esprit :

**?** : I'm addicted to your love, don't need anything to boost me up and go. Cause you're my love drug, oh you're my love drug ...

Je ne rêvais pas, j'entendais bien une voix qui chantait. Je regardais autour de moi mais rien, personne. On entendait nettement des sanglots et des pleurs dans la chanson. Pourtant qui l'a chantait ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :) Kiss à tous **

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, seuls les personnages inventés sont à moi ^^**

**PDV d'Eleonor :**

Je commençait à cherche d'où venait cette chanson mais il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Je continuais de marcher quand un choc violent me fis atterrir les fesses par terre.

**? :** Oh désolé, je t'avais pas vu !

**Moi : **T'inquiète c'est pas grave ! Mais par contre tu peux m'aider à me relever ?

**? :** Ouai, bien sur !

Plus je le regardais, plus je le trouvais beau. Tout m'attirait chez lui : Ses beaux cheveux bouclés, ses yeux mordorés cachait par des lunettes qui le rendait encore plus attirant ! Nan nan il ne fallait pas que je pense ça de lui, mais c'était plus fort que moi ...

**? :** Bon bah c'était sympa de te rencontrer mais faut que j'y aille. A plus !

**Moi : **D'accord, a plus !

Il partit en direction de la sortie :

**Moi :** Attends !

Mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Et dire que je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle ...

**PDV de Cassandra :**

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et vit Eleonor rentrer dans le salon :

**Moi : **Hey Elo ça va ?

**Eleonor :** Ouai, ouais, t'inquiète pas ...

**Moi :** Nan, attends viens t'asseoir ! Raconte moi ce qu'il va pas.

**Eleonor :** Nan rien t'inquiète, c'est juste que c'était bizarre cette première journée loin de New York ... Bon je monte dans ma chambre, tu me dira quand ma mère rentrera ?

**Moi :** D'accord.

Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose ...

**PDV d'Eleonor :**

Je ne veux rien lui dire pour l'instant ! Rien à propos de ... lui. Elle doit se douter de quelque chose c'est sur ! Elle me connaît par coeur !

Je m'allongeais alors sur mon lit et ferma les yeux ... Il était là, devant moi, plus beau que jamais. Sa voix hantait mes pensées. Bon sang il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Je ne le connais même pas et je ne le reverrait sûrement jamais ...

**PDV de Cassandra :**

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi bouleversée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle a vu Liam ... Mais c'est ça ! Elle a rencontré quelqu'un ! Mais qui ? Elle a du le voir au parc, c'est le seul endroit où elle est allée sans moi ! Je trouverai quoiqu'elle me dise ...

**PDV d'Eleonor :**

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je suis resté allongé à penser à lui. Peut être une heure ou deux ... Aucune idée. Bientôt j'entendu ma mère m'appeler pour le repas. Je savais que Cassandra aller essayé de me parler de lui. Je ne rentrerai pas dans son jeu sinon ça sera fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Après tout je ne connais même pas son prénom ! Il fallait que tout ça cesse ... et très vite !

**PDV de Cassandra :**

Le repas venait juste de commencer et je n'avais pas encore dit un mot à Eleonor. Je devais être discrète avec sa mère à côté :

**Moi :** Alors Elo c'était comment le parc ?

**Jude :** Parc ? Quel parc ?

**Eleonor :** T'inquiète c'est rien maman ! C'est le parc en face de la maison ! J'y suis allée en rentrant de cours parce que j'avais besoin de décompresser. Et Cassie je te remercie c'était très bien !

**Moi :** Okay, okay ... Tu as vu des gens ?

**Eleonor :** Bah bien sur qu'il y avait des gens ! C'est un parc je te signale !

Moi : Mais personne en particulier ?

**Eleonor :** Mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions ? Nan j'ai vu personne en particulier !

Je fis semblant d'être d'accord mais l'étincelle dans son regard me disait qu'elle mentait ! Et ça j'en étais sure ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 :) Je sais pas quand arrivera le 4 :/ ! J'espère le plus vite possible !**

**PDV d'Eleonor :**

Le repas s'était bien passé. Heureusement que ma mère était là sinon j'aurai eu le droit à des questions plus ... crus ! Je leur dis que je montais dans ma chambre. Je voulais juste m'allongée et m'endormir en rêvant de ce bel inconnu et occupait mes pensées.

Je voulais l'éviter, me dire que je ne le reverrai plus et qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose mais c'était clairement impossible. C'est alors avec ces pensées que je m'endormis.

**PDV de Cassandra :**

Je venais de me réveiller plus heureuse que jamais. Je n'avais fait que rêver de Grant toute la nuit. C'est clair que ce mec me plaisait. Mais il faut se faire une raison :

De 1 : Pourquoi serait-il intéressé par quelqu'un comme moi .

Et de 2 : C'est l'assistant du professeur ! Ce serait complètement illégal d'"avoir une quelconque relation avec lui !

Pourquoi j'ai toujours le béguin pour les mecs inaccessibles ? D'abord Alex, et maintenant Grant ! J'ai vraiment un problème avec les profs moi ...

Je commença à me préparer quand je me rappela qu'aujourd'hui je terminais ma journée par français ... Le sort s'acharne contre moi c'est pas possible !

Pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'Eleonor frappe à ma porte.

**PDV d'Eleonor :**

**Cassie : **J'arrive !

J'attendis pendant 5 puis 10 minutes mais elle ne sortit pas. Je frappa de nouveau à sa porte mais elle ne répondit pas.

Je rentra alors dans sa chambre et ce que je vit me figea sur place. Cassie était sur son lit en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Je la pris dans mes bras :

**Moi :** Hé Cassie dis moi ce qui va pas.

**Cassie :** J'en ai marre !

**Moi :** Marre de quoi ?

**Cassie :** C'est toujours moi qui ai le béguin pour les mecs inaccessibles !

**Moi :** Tu veux parler de Grant ?

**Cassie :** Oui ... Je pourrais pas le regarder dans les yeux ! Il va savoir ...

**Moi : **T'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer !

**Cassie: **Je m'étais réveillé toute joyeuse en pensant à lui et après je me suis rendu compte que je peux pas ...

Nous commencions à discuter pendant qu'elle finissait de se préparer. Après être descendus, nous sortons directement pour ne pas louper notre bus.

Une fois assise Cassie regarda quel cours nous avion : Musique, super ... Je sens que la journée va être longue ...

**PDV de Cassandra :**

Je flippe trop ... L'heure de français approche et j'ai pas de le voir ! La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer que le cours est fini. Elo me lance un regard réconfortant. C'est le moment ou jamais ...

A l'instant même où je rentrais dans la salle, quelque chose m'interpella : Monsieur Colfer n'étais pas là, il y avait juste ... Grant !

Grant : Monsieur Colfer sera absent pour le reste de la semaine pour raison personnelle. Je vais donc vous faire cours à sa place.

Oh la la ... Ma journée de cours ne pouvait pas plus mal finir ! Moi qui pensait l'éviter je crois que c'est fichu ...

**PDV d'Eleonor :**

Oh la pauvre ... Cassie m'avait tout raconté ce matin, elle espérait ne plus le voir mais apparemment le destin en a décidé autrement !

Je passais la moitié du temps à l'observer et vit qu'elle ne faisait que regarder Grant avec un air triste ...

**Grant :** Cassandra tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours s'il te plaît !

Je la regardait et la vit ... dépitée. La chance n'était vraiment pas de son côté.

**PDV de Cassandra :**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours moi ?

Le cours passait vite, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ... Je savais juste que je n'étais pas prête ...

Je rejoignis Grant et attendit qu'il parle :

**Grant : **Je voulais savoir si tout allez bien ?

**Moi :** Oui, oui ...

**Grant :** Nan Cassandra, raconte moi ! Je vois bien que ça va pas !

J'hésitais à lui mentir ... Mais lui avouez qu'il m'attirait ? Hors de question !

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 3 :)**


End file.
